A resonator device to produce a high frequency, low noise signal may be produced using a crystal oscillator. To manufacture a resonator device using a crystal oscillator, an operating frequency and other circuit design features may be selected. A crystal to be used for the crystal oscillator may be specified and produced based on the operating frequency and the other circuit design features. An oscillation frequency of the crystal may be related to physical characteristics and dimensions of the crystal. Accordingly, the crystal may be custom grown and etched. The crystal growth and etching process can be expensive and time consuming. Additionally, the crystal may be relatively fragile. For example, the crystal may be damaged by impact or shock. Accordingly, crystal oscillator resonator devices may not be ideal for certain uses, such as platforms that are designed to endure launch stresses.